Of Colleges, Valentines and Bracelets
by Mumei no namae
Summary: It's two months till Shinobu is off to college and Miyagi decides to take him on a walk. Pure fluff.


It was a cold night, and Shinobu couldn't help but wish that it would stay winter forever. He glanced to his side, only to see his older lover blowing into his hands. Miyagi saw Shinobu watching him and shot him a smile, "We're almost there Shu-chin. Give me your hand, it's so cold out tonight."

Shinobu tried to pass off his blush as his cheeks simply being rosy from the cold, but Miyagi knew him well enough to know the difference.

He thought back to before Miyagi dragged him out of the warmth of their apartment, how Miyagi had said that he would put blankets on the bed. Shinobu knew that it was more for his benefit than the old man's, he knew that Miyagi preferred it to be colder in the bedroom, but Miyagi knew that Shinobu was susceptible to the cold and got sick easily.

Shinobu looked down as his blush grew from the thought.

"Hey Shu? When you go away to college in the spring, don't forget this old man okay?" Miyagi stopped walking and wrapped his arms around his shivering lover, and whispered in his ear, "And I won't forget you," Shinobu thought that Miyagi was actually creating a moment between them, but then it was ruined by Miyagi grinning again, "I'll even write to you once a week."

Shinobu couldn't help but roll his eyes at that last comment. "Miyagi, you're an idiot. You know that I'm not even going that far, it would be much easier for you to just use your damn car for once and drive over to see me." Crossing his arms he pulled away from Miyagi's grasp and instantly regretted it as a cold gust of air blew between them making the teen shiver.

Miyagi just watched the boy; the way his brow creased, the way his bottom lip would jut out, the glimmer in his eyes that never seemed to fade. He couldn't believe how much he loved the boy in front of him. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he thought about how Shinobu managed to weasel his way into his heart and make his home there.

His smile somehow grew when he thought of what the boy had said to him a few days prior.

"Miyagi, you know I'm going to college in less than two months and I've been thinking. I'll be busy with my studies, I won't have time for you any more. I won't be able to cook your meals, or clean up after you. And my father says that I should move closer to my university, and quite frankly I agree with him. So I will be moving away in two weeks, he has already found me an apartment to live."

At first Miyagi had wondered what the boy was talking about, but just watching him as he talked. How he wouldn't look him in the eye, and couldn't stand in one position for more than a few seconds. He thought about how he had asked him, "Why does it feel the same to fall in love or break it off?", and how his eyes glistened with tears.

Miyagi looked at Shinobu and thought about how he had replied; how he just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked through to their bedroom, with Shinobu kicking and screaming to let him go. How when he put Shinobu down on the bed, he had tears running down his cheeks. How he had climbed onto the bed and leaned over the boy, rested his forehead against his and said, "If young love is just a game, then I must have missed the kick off. Shu-chin, if you really meant any of what you just said you would not be crying right now. I understand that you want to live closer to your university, but if you think that you're going to break up with me after all you've put me through, think again."

He smirked as he remember Shinobu shouting at him, him saying that he loved him which then lead to make-up sex until Shinobu was on the brink of passing out. They carried on walking, both silently thinking things over.

Shinobu was getting bored of walking, especially when he didn't even know where they were going. Miyagi seemed to read Shinobu's mind, and said that they were almost there. They turned a corner and Miyagi just stopped, pulling Shinobu into an alleyway and held him against the wall. To put it politely, Shinobu was not impressed. The wall was cold, and it had started snowing again.

Miyagi just looked at him, he knew that the boy had no idea what was going on. He sighed, leaning in close and encircled his arms around Shinobu's waist while burying his face in the boys hair.

"To tell the truth Shu, I haven't been this scared in a long time. And I'm actually really unprepared, so here's your valentine." Miyagi pulled away, and knelt down on one knee.

Shinobu froze, not knowing what to do, whether he should say anything or just stay silent. His mouth obviously wasn't as confused as he said, or more like he shouted, "Baka! You're kneeling in snow. I'm not going to nurse you better when you catch a cold."

Miyagi smiled at the teens gentle reprimand, and continued with what he was saying, "I'm going to save you from the bouquet of clumsy words and simple melodies. This world is an ugly place Shu-chin but to me, you're so beautiful. The other day when you said you wanted to leave me, it made me realise how much I need you. I know that we can't technically get married because of the laws in Japan, but who says we can't be engaged. At least then, I know that you're still mine." Miyagi reached in his pocket and pulled out a little pouch making Shinobu wonder where the box was, it was a proposal after all.

Shinobu took the pouch and opened it, spilling out the contents into his mitten-clad hand.

"I didn't get you a ring because, hey, you're a guy. So I hope that this makes up for it." Shinobu tried to hold back the tears as he looked at the bracelet, he saw that it was engraved with the date of the first time they said they loved each other; the exact day of when they had gotten together was a little hazy so they decided that they would class it as the day they exchanged 'I love you''s.

"So what do you say Shu?"

Not wanting to seem too eager, Shinobu folded his arms and looked away, "I suppose, I mean you did go through all this trouble." All the while squeezing the bracelet in his hand.

Smiling, Miyagi stood up and took Shinobu's hand, "Want to get some cocoa before we go home?" He helped the teen put the bracelet on and waited for his nod before he started walking back.

"Happy Valentine's day, Shu-chin."

* * *

><p><strong>Another one-shot loosely based on a song. If anyone picked up the lyrics hidden in there, the song is 'Going Away To College' by Blink-182.<strong>

**For those of you who were wondering why Miyagi took Shinobu to that alleyway, it was the place they first met. I realise that I forgot to explain in the story.**

**Reviews and criticism are welcomed. Hope you enjoyed reading it. ^_^**


End file.
